


【狡宜】浪潮

by kanesilver



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 外狡x監狡x外宜。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 18





	【狡宜】浪潮

**Author's Note:**

> 邏輯掉線，任何有疑問或不合理的地方都是因為作者的腦洞關不起來，感謝www

宜野座覺得他一定是在做夢。

要不然，他怎麼可能會見到這個...這個讓他如此懷念的男人。

但用懷念這個詞來形容他的心情對嗎？宜野座下一秒又忍不住想。

眼前的狡嚙慎也穿著一身整齊的西裝，黑色的領帶掛在項上，洗得乾淨發白的襯衫燙得平順，扣子也工整地扣好，西裝外套貼服的剪裁勾勒出他鍛鍊得當的身型，這時的狡嚙慎也剛當上監視官不久，也不過二十出頭，一雙有如海洋般湛藍的眼眸此刻閃爍著顯然易見的迷茫與疑惑，宜野座沒由來的便笑了出來。

這時候的狡嚙...表情真好懂呢。

「你...你是宜、宜野？」狡嚙慎也結結巴巴地問道，聲音帶著磁性但沒有現在那麼低沉，還有一種少年獨有的朝氣。

「嗯，」宜野座瞇著眼睛笑了笑，「我是宜野，你所認識的那個宜野。」

他看見狡嚙慎也咕咚一聲吞了下口水，喉結咕嚕滾動了一下，緊皺著眉警惕地環視對他來說很陌生的外務省宿舍，宜野座輕輕拍了拍狡嚙慎也的肩膀試圖舒緩他緊繃的情緒，那人像觸了電，微微一顫，「其實我也說不清楚到底是怎麼回事...」宜野座淡淡地說道，視線在空中交匯，「但狡嚙，歡迎來到未來。」

***

狡嚙慎也慶幸自己有著相比一般人更要強大的心理素質，他總算是接受了他大概是穿越到未來時空的事實了——儘管這的確花了他不少時間。

但不得不說那也是因為眼前的宜野座一直散發著讓他無比安心的氣息——三十六歲的宜野座束著馬尾，身材也比他熟悉的宜野座健壯許多，寬大的深藍色居家服也掩蓋不了他寬闊的肩膀和精壯的胸膛，脫去了眼鏡這層屏障的眼睛直直地看著他，那雙橄欖綠的寶石流淌著柔軟的光芒，狡嚙慎也從裡面讀到了在二十歲的宜野座伸元身上看不到的坦誠與溫柔，倏地就感到心臟一緊，一股暖燙的溫度悄悄湧上臉頰。

「這些年來...」狡嚙慎也低聲地喃喃，說話的聲音在空中顯得有點乾澀，「到底發生了什麼？」

他深知眼前的男人就是他所認知的宜野座伸元——那人身上有著太多只有歲月痕跡也解釋不了的變化，他實在是無法忽略造成這一切的原因——特別，特別是那隻深灰色卻在狡嚙慎也眼中顯得異常地刺眼的左手。

他深呼吸了一下，雙眼筆直地看著宜野座，然後他看到那人輕歎了一口氣，眼睛彎成一個微微的弧度，像朗讀什麼文學作品一樣用平靜的語調把這些年來的經歷都娓娓道來。

宜野座話音剛落的瞬間狡嚙慎也幾乎要喘不過氣，他甚至來不及消化哪一個消息更讓他衝擊——是失去了出生入死的戰友、成為了潛在犯、墮落成殺人犯還是丟下了日本的所有在海外展開長達數年的逃亡，左胸深處像被人用力掐緊的疼痛與哽在喉頭的窒息感讓他渾身顫抖——直到一道溫暖覆上了他的手，他才驚覺原來自己的指甲已經深深陷入手掌，差點要把緊緊握成拳頭的手心弄出血來。

「你說不會痛那一定是騙人的，」宜野座輕聲地說著，從指尖傳遞到狡嚙慎也心臟的暖流讓他幾欲視線模糊，「但時間是治癒一切的良藥，而且，最重要的是，我們現在還是在外務省一起並肩作戰了。」

「沒有那些經歷——成長也好、災難也好，隨便你怎麼叫吧，」宜野座輕笑，「也不會有今天的宜野座伸元。」

狡嚙慎也死死咬著唇，艱難地從喉嚨擠出的幾個音節於空氣中支離破碎，「我...對不——」

可宜野座的指尖抵在了他唇邊沒有讓他把那句道歉說出口，「狡嚙，你不需要道歉，」那人搖了搖頭，狡嚙慎也實在是不懂為何眼前這個男人可以把發生在身上的痛苦都說得如此輕描淡寫，但又把對他的接納與包容像無邊的大海展露出來浸潤著他，「就算你知道了你的舉動會引起這樣的結果，你到時候還是會做出同樣的選擇。」

他聽見宜野座對他說，「狡嚙，因為你是自由的。」

***

少年藍色的雙眸變得濕潤，像藏著一顆映照著天空與大海顏色的露水。

宜野座看到了狡嚙慎也眼中複雜的情感，是愧疚，是震驚，是不捨，宜野座倏地就想起了那個當他被惡劣的學生圍攻時對他伸出援手的少年——

他好像沒有跟那人說過，其實那時候的狡嚙慎也眼裡閃爍著的光芒，比他身後的午後陽光都來得更要閃耀、猛烈，宜野座壓根就移不開目光。

一種難以言喻的暖意像潮濕的水霧悄悄地升騰，承托著宜野座的心房並領著他細細飄蕩，眼前的狡嚙慎也雖然被各種交疊糾纏的思緒所籠罩，但眼底流轉的光影卻依舊耀眼——那是他對監視官、刑警這份工作燃燒的責任感，是一個正值意氣風發之時的少年之於未來與生活的憧憬——與當時把宜野座從黑暗的深淵拯救出來的那個人，如出一轍。

宜野座按捺不住內心的悸動而伸手輕輕摩挲著狡嚙慎也的臉龐，那人似乎是嚇了一跳小聲地抽了一口氣，肉眼可見的紅暈攀上少年的臉頰，連帶藏在襯衫領口的脖子也偷偷染上了粉色。

是的，懷念。

懷念的確是一個很恰當的形容，宜野座禁不住嘴角上揚——但說真的，誰不會呢？

畢竟眼前的狡嚙慎也實在太率真，太正直——宜野座的笑意在看到狡嚙慎也的眼神開始無措地亂飄時進一步加深——而且，也太惹人憐愛了。

反正是夢嘛，宜野座在心裡想道，那瘋狂一點也沒關係吧。

他一把扯過狡嚙慎也的領帶——他有多少年沒看過狡嚙把領帶打得這麼整齊了，然後吻上了狡嚙慎也的唇。

觸感是滾燙而柔軟的。

狡嚙慎也的身體瞬間變得僵硬，蒼藍的瞳孔驟然一縮，濃密的睫毛慌張地輕顫著，平常能言善辯的雙唇只會吐出幾個嗑嗑巴巴的音節，「宜、宜野——」

宜野座舔了一下嘴唇，「怎麼了，你這時候還沒親過我嗎？」

***

狡嚙慎也一瞬聽見了有什麼在腦海中炸開的聲音。

他彷彿是在戰場上被轟炸得體無完膚的敗將，眼前的宜野座成熟而餘裕，被舌頭沾濕而泛著水光的唇瓣不輕不重地勾著，恰恰是正中他要害的弧度，那人把垂到臉旁的黑色髮絲別到耳後，舉手投足都散發著游刃有餘的魅力。

性感得要命。

狡嚙慎也猛地變得口乾舌躁，宜野座摟過他脖子一邊吻他一邊領著他到床上，在倒上床舖的一刻狡嚙慎也怕壓到身下的人，堪堪地伸手撐住了身體。

宜野座輕咬著他的唇，牙齒刺刺癢癢的感覺讓他腦袋變成一團亂麻，他只顧撐著自己不倒下去就幾乎花光他所有心力了，那人變本加厲地伸出舌頭探進他半張的嘴巴，挑逗他只會呆愣在原地的舌尖，他被宜野座掠奪著嘴裡的氧氣，呼吸變得急促而濃重。

宜野座的嘴唇離開他時還牽著一絲曖昧的銀絲，沾著兩人津液的嘴角微微笑著，狡嚙慎也被震耳欲聾的心跳聲吵得無法思考，被宜野座完全牽著走的姿態簡直就像個未經人事青澀而無措的處男。

該死，他的確就是啊。

似乎是覺得會壓到馬尾，宜野座抬頭扯下綁頭髮的橡皮筋丟到一旁，及肩的墨色髮絲像花朵一樣盛開，狡嚙慎也幾乎呼吸一窒。

宜野座笑了笑，「時間過了太久我都差點忘了，」他調笑般的語氣又往狡嚙慎也心裡丟了一枚舉足輕重的炸彈，「原來你這時候還沒對我出手啊。」

眼前這個帶著萬重風韻的宜野座與那個戴著眼鏡老是板著一張臉的少年漸漸重疊了起來——宜野座的主動固然讓他無法抵抗，但這句猶如看穿他對身邊友人齷齪心思的判決更是讓他羞恥得講不出話來，頓時變得赤裸。

他想起無數個盯著宜野座伸元修長的手指而想要把他牽過來的時刻，想起看著那人開開合合的嘴唇而想要吻上去的瞬間，還想起了因為天氣悶熱睡不著覺而想著宜野座伸元精緻的臉來自慰解放的晚上——

他在這個三十六歲的宜野座面前無所遁形，無需親眼看見，狡嚙慎也也肯定自己的臉一定紅得快要滴出血來。

***

在回到宜野座的宿舍房間時，狡嚙只想揍人。

宜野座是個忠誠的伴侶，狡嚙對他有著百分百的信賴，他也不覺得以外務省的保安系統與宜野座的身手來說會有什麼不法之徒可以乘人之危，但當看到戀人被另一個男人壓在床上的時候，狡嚙心裡只有滿腔衝上的怒氣。

然而在拳頭快要落下的時候，狡嚙看清了那人的臉，然後就徹底地傻了，「蛤？」

宜野座從床上撐起身來，撥了撥散開的黑髮，「好像是剛當上了監視官的你穿越到我們這個時代了。」

宜野座平靜地道出彷似天方夜譚一樣荒謬的事實，狡嚙歎了一口氣，瞥見兩人衣衫凌亂和那個年輕的自己臉上明顯的紅暈，咂了一下嘴，「然後呢，你們就自己玩起來了？」

床上的宜野座手抵在唇邊瞇著眼睛笑了出來，「怎麼了，你連你自己也要嫉妒？」

狡嚙慎也終於從一片茫然之中回過神來，他站了起來整理一下皺巴巴的西裝，抬頭看著狡嚙，狡嚙從那雙和他一模一樣的眼眸裡讀到了不忿，還有隱隱約約的怒氣——

他看見少年時代的自己把拳頭緊了又放，然後又再度握緊，「為什麼...為什麼沒有保護好宜野。」

那人質問道，「你不是為了他才會進入公安局嗎。」

狡嚙沒有回應，只是低頭垂著眼簾，少年顫抖的聲音像銳利的子彈擊在他心上正中他的要害，他屏息著，沉默了好一會兒才開口，聲音是低沉的，「我沒有什麼要辯解的。」

反倒是宜野座在旁邊放輕了嗓音，「我理解你的憤怒，但正如我所說的，會發生的事情就是會發生，任誰也改變不了。」

他伸手牽起狡嚙慎也握成拳頭的手，安撫道，「就算你知道了今天的結果，在做出選擇的時候，我還是希望你不要屈服，」宜野座的聲音溫柔卻有力，一字一句都蘊含著強大的力量，「這是今天的宜野座伸元，想跟過去的狡嚙慎也說的話。」

狡嚙的心房像被一連串石頭猛烈地擲在湖泊上泛起了動蕩的漣漪，有幾塊石頭擊中了他心臟柔軟的地方，甚至還帶來了揪心的疼痛——看到少年的表情他敢肯定那人也一定有著相同的感覺——他看著宜野座柔和的側臉，突如其來一湧而上的情感泛濫得讓狡嚙幾欲窒息，但他向來不習慣用言語表達——何況他現在也根本無法梳理好那如浪潮一般洶湧而至的思緒，他當下只能憑著本能的衝動，捧著宜野座的臉讓他的視線重新落到自己身上，然後給了那人一個激烈而纏人的吻。

他在餘光中撇到年少的自己愣在了原地，臉頰像熟透了一樣通紅一片。

他貼著宜野座的嘴角低聲地呢喃，「宜野，你對那小子也太溫柔了吧。」

宜野座在懷上他脖子回應他的吻時發出了幾聲清脆的笑聲，「那你還不快點檢討一下。」

***

狡嚙細密的吻落在他的耳朵、脖子和鎖骨——不，說是啃咬大概更適合吧，濕漉漉又密密麻麻的吻蔓延至裸露的胸口與腹部，在他身上留下了一個個明顯的粉色印記。

狡嚙顯然比平常更急躁，著急想要製造痕跡的舉動彷彿是要向誰宣示著主權——在結識了狡嚙二十年，只需一個眼神便能知悉對方在想什麼的現在，宜野座自然知道那人是因為占有欲作祟。

他有點想要偷笑——畢竟跟自己吃醋這件事實在是太可愛了，但狡嚙並沒有給予他可以這樣做的餘裕，他的乳頭被含進了濕熱的嘴裡，靈巧的舌頭舔舐著，被牙齒輕輕咬著再往外微微地拉扯，像電流一樣酥麻的刺激讓宜野座不自禁弓起了身體，彷彿又把敏感的部位往狡嚙的更深處坦露，他的那一點笑意都被廝磨成了難耐的喘息。

宜野座喘著氣，在矇矓的霧氣中看到了身邊不知所措的狡嚙慎也——那人慌張的手指緊緊地絞著衣服的一角，眼神卻像釘子死死釘在了他們身上，嚴實的西裝也無法遮蓋他越發急促地起伏的胸膛，宜野座模模糊糊地想道，這個畫面對他來說會不會太過香豔了呢，畢竟剛剛只是跟他接吻那人就快要受不了了。

狡嚙似乎是察覺他的走神，加重嘴上的力度吸吮了一口，宜野座忍不住輕輕哼了一聲。

狡嚙慎也終究還是忍不住了，他像磁鐵一樣被吸引過來，小心翼翼地跪到床上俯身靠近宜野座，宜野座在那人水氣氳氤的藍色眼珠裡看到自己沉浸在情欲裡的倒影，不由得輕輕地開口，柔聲道，「狡嚙，過來。」

狡嚙慎也封住了他的嘴，明明不久前還是那麼的笨拙生澀，現在卻學會向他猛烈地進攻了，少年的舌頭毫不留情地闖進他私密的領域掃蕩著口腔的每一處，彷彿是要彰顯他蠻橫的存在感而壓迫著宜野座的唇齒，宜野座像個溺水的人，被狡嚙慎也劇烈的吻弄得快要呼吸不過來，飄盪在雲端的思緒迷迷糊糊的，宜野座不著邊際地想，想狡嚙慎也不愧是年級第一的狀元，怎麼連接吻都能學得這麼快。

那個現在與他一起在外務省共事的狡嚙也不甘示弱，溫熱又潮濕的吻沿著結實的肌理來到早已被撩撥得完全勃起的性器，他張嘴深深地含了進去，模仿交合的動作前後吞吐著，時而在頂端的鈴口用力地吸吮，又從根部開始仔細地侍候柱身，宜野座當下情不自禁洩出了幾聲婉約的呻吟，卻全都被年少的狡嚙慎也吞嚥下去，悶成了一聲聲斷斷續續又惹人遐想的支吾。

宜野座被熱烈的親吻和口交的快感推到慾望的高峰，在淚眼濛濛的視線中，他惟獨看到了二十歲的狡嚙慎也那雙清澈的眼睛，那人對他說，語氣近乎虔誠，「宜野，你好美。」

***

宜野座躺在狡嚙身上，失去了力氣的身體軟綿綿靠在那人結實的胸膛，雖然他們的身高有著三公分的差距，宜野座的身材也比年輕時期健碩了不少，但天生偏向修長的骨架還是讓他可以被狡嚙從背後完全地圈在懷裡。

而他就在這樣的宜野座正前方，無論是那人帶著櫻花顏色而起伏的胸膛，向他張開緊實而白晢的雙腿，還是此刻正顫顫巍巍地挺立吐著清液的性器，一片豔色春光，全都一覽無遺。

狡嚙慎也的下身早就硬得發疼，解開皮帶拉下褲頭後粗大的男根迫不及待地彈了出來，他在那誘人的穴口前倏地變得躊躇，有汗珠忍不住從臉旁滑落下來。

他聽到了自己的嗓音——是那個十多年後的自己，那人埋在宜野座的肩頸抬眼瞥他，銳利的眼神猛地讓他產生了在原野上被兇狠的野狼盯著的錯覺，那人說，「櫃子裡有安全套和潤滑劑，自己拿。」

說著又加快了手上套弄宜野座欲望的速度，宜野座扭動著腰部，身上情動的紅豔又變得更加明顯，狡嚙側過臉在他耳邊輕聲地說著什麼，似是安慰，親暱的畫面霎時又讓狡嚙慎也怔怔地紅了臉龐。

他按著狡嚙的話一步一步地替宜野座耐心地擴張、潤滑——該死的，這種受人指導的感覺真的遜斃了——在把炙熱的性器緩緩推進那人的體內時，宜野座緊緻溫暖的觸感讓他舒服得頭皮發麻，濕潤的內壁毫無保留地包容著他，每每進去一點那暖燙的柔軟就會緊緊地吸附他，宜野座的身體就像帶有萬有引力，狡嚙慎也深深地陷了進去。

那滴懸在緊繃下顎已久的汗珠終究還是承受不住流了下來，在宜野座的身上激起了浪花，狡嚙慎也感受到宜野座的接納也就開始了猛烈的衝撞——儘管他知道他的動作大概是多麼衝動而又不得要領。

宜野座承受著他一股腦激烈的操幹，身體隨著他的動作節節後退但最後退無可退也只是落在了狡嚙沉穩的擁抱裡，宜野座喘著粗氣，聲音竟是黏黏糊糊的，帶著淫靡的甜膩，「狡...狡嚙...嗚唔...」

狡嚙慎也不知道他在喊誰，是這個正深深埋在他身體與他結合的狡嚙，還是那個在他背後撫弄著他欲望的狡嚙——他又加快了腰間抽插的速度，快要到達高潮的宜野座夾緊了身體，那一下子收縮的刺激也讓狡嚙慎也差一點繳械，在宜野座終於在狡嚙手中釋放的同時，他也忍不住一起射了出來。

***

宜野座早就沒有了力氣，臉上是縱橫交錯的生理性淚水，來不及吞嚥的涎液沾濕了下巴，半張的唇瓣是紅豔的，誘人的紅色像嬌豔欲滴的玫瑰。

狡嚙愛憐地擦去那人的淚水，然後把宜野座翻過身來，像烙鐵一樣滾燙而兇狠的性器一把撞進了沒多久前才剛經歷過一番激烈性愛的後穴，宜野座原本只是軟軟地在床上撐著自己，在感受到狡嚙的形狀把他填滿的一瞬又猛地弓起了身體，脖子往後仰成一個優雅的弧度。

狡嚙俯身懷著宜野座的身軀，纏人的氣息繚繞在耳邊，就連鼻腔都滿滿充斥著宜野座頭髮清新的味道，他用牙齒沿著優美的脖頸曲線細細地廝咬，胸膛緊緊貼著他光裸的後背，兩顆炙熱的心臟強烈地共鳴，回饋到狡嚙身上的共震讓他分不清楚那到底是來自誰的心跳聲。

「狡嚙...唔、太...太快了...」

他不知道宜野座指的是他抽插的動作太快還是緊接著在另一個狡嚙慎也身後就馬上把他占有的舉動太快——但管他的，他可沒有要停下來的意思——天知道他剛才在宜野座被年輕時代的他操得意亂情迷的時候忍得有多辛苦。

狡嚙慎也頓時成為了這場歡愛的旁觀者，明明是處於不應期，但親眼目擊了蕩漾的畫面很快又讓他剛剛才發洩不久的欲望又有抬頭的跡象。

狡嚙看見他戰戰競競地靠近宜野座——儘管眼裡閃爍著的都是暗潮洶湧的精光，他小心翼翼地開口，眼眶甚至還是紅的，「宜、宜野...」語氣竟帶著一點不易察覺的委屈。

嘖，這小子還挺會的。

宜野座把遭到冷落的狡嚙慎也再度挺起的粗大含進嘴巴，彷似是帶著安撫意味地細細舔弄，少年碩大的器官泛著亮晶晶的水光，在宜野座溫吞的愛意下又漲大了一圈，那人緊緊蹙著眉，死死抿著的嘴唇偶爾會洩出幾聲低聲的呻吟，被汗水沾濕的黑髮散落在額前一片凌亂，他聽見那人在迴盪於房間的漬漬淫蕩水聲中發出了一聲滿足的輕歎——

那種感覺很微妙，狡嚙不由得加重了力度，把性器緩緩地抽出一大半再狠狠地撞進去。

他熟知宜野座的身體，因此他輕易地就撃在了那人敏感脆弱的一點上，宜野座的腰部一下子就軟了下去塌在床上，唇間洩出一聲高亢又變了調的呻吟，嘴巴含不住那人的物什，少年濕漉漉的性器從他嘴巴滑了出來。

宜野座回頭瞪了他一眼，用通紅又濕潤的眼神對他控訴，幼稚鬼。

狡嚙禁不住勾起嘴角——那一定是一個惡劣得過份的笑容，但他想說，能讓他這個三十多歲的成年人變回幼稚爭寵的小鬼，只有宜野座伸元有這種魔力而已。

從以前到現在，惟獨他一人。

***

身體的每一顆細胞都在叫囂著，狡嚙、狡嚙、狡嚙慎也——

宜野座記不清他被索求多少次了——不，他也是索求的一方吧。他們變換著姿勢又做了好幾遍，洗澡的時候狡嚙替他仔細地擦拭身體，而那個青澀的狡嚙慎也又跪著用嘴巴幫他再發洩了一遍，他到最後已經什麼東西都射不出來了，只能顫顫地吐著透明的清液，啞得要命的聲音連叫也叫不出聲音。

他的四肢像塞滿了棉花一樣軟軟無力，狡嚙在身後幫他吹著頭髮，手指插進柔順的髮間替他從上往下梳開，狡嚙慎也穿回那套整齊的西裝又恢復那副得體的模樣，正一顆一顆地幫他把睡衣的扣子扣好，宜野座只感覺昏昏欲睡的，他懶懶地開口，嗓音沙啞得很，「你們...真的很過份。」

狡嚙在身後輕笑著，宜野座想像得到那人大概是不置可否地聳了一下肩吧，反倒是眼前這個年少的狡嚙慎也，他緊張地吞了一下口水，幫他扣好最後一顆鈕扣後便挺直腰板跪坐在他身前，一副整襟危坐的姿態抿著嘴唇直直地盯著他。

宜野座很想說，叫眼前的少年快點起來不然西裝會皺掉什麼的——但他實在是懶得說話了。

模模糊糊之間他感覺有人把他輕柔地扶到床上，蓋好了被子，有誰在他的額頭印下一個繾綣的親吻，然後他便沉沉地睡去。

在再度睜開眼睛的時候，映入眼簾的是狡嚙安靜地睡著的臉——那是三十六歲，跟他一起在外務省合作共事的狡嚙。

他的腦海中浮現了幾個荒唐而惹人臉紅心跳的畫面，宜野座伸展了一下累得快要散架的身體，環顧四周，稀疏的陽光從緊閉的窗簾縫隙中透進來，耳邊傳來的是狡嚙安穩的呼吸聲，宜野座倏地就覺得有點飄渺，似夢非夢的思緒還在遠處的雲層，尚未降落。

突然，狡嚙低沉而惺忪的嗓音稍稍把他拉回現實，「宜野，怎麼不多睡一會？」

宜野座回頭，徑直地對上了那雙閃爍著海洋光芒波光粼粼的雙眸——於是他發現，原來，有一些藏在眼底深處的東西，儘管歲月變遷，也不曾會改變。

那是被洶湧浪潮掩蓋沖刷但也從不褪色，把宜野座伸元從漫長黑夜裡拯救出來的寶藏。

「我們剛才...是不是——」宜野座猶豫著開口，卻看到了那人眼裡的疑惑，於是他決定把剩下的疑問吞回肚子裡，自顧自地笑了，「沒事，那不重要了。」

他微微笑著，嘴角掛著的是溫和的笑意，「早安，狡嚙。」

那人的指尖撥弄著他垂到肩膀的髮絲，富有磁性的聲音是清晨令人安心的伴奏，「早安，宜野。」

END


End file.
